Heat
by Maneshi
Summary: Loki is overcome by a mysterious fit of lust, and finally lets Thor know how he wishes for their relationship to be. This is the result. Thor/Loki. Yaoi, Incest. Don't like, don't read.


Inspired off a marvelous fanart I found on DeviantArt, called "a weird night" by auguastee23. This is pure, pointless smut, and I just really want to start writing again. Thor and Loki were perfect guinea pigs as I am recently in love with them. So, here you go. Comment, criticize, which ever - feedback is highly sought after.

* * *

It was weird that despite Loki's recent cravings for power, the only thoughts that filled his head were of Thor filling him with his manhood. Despite everything, a part of him still easily succumbed to the thought of being dominated by his brother. To be the lucky mate to writhe beneath his magic touches and moan out his name in a fit of ecstasy. Which is how Loki ended up in the position of lying on top of his brother with his legs eagerly spread like an excited harem girl. He was calling the shots for the moment, but he was still opening himself up to become prey to the beautiful shocked man staring up at him.

"Brother... brother please..." Loki mewled, clenching the fabric around Thor's shirt, nails digging into that rock of a chest.

And then suddenly, something clicked. The pieces began to fall into place for Thor. His brother's voice was desperate, pleading... and ever so soft and full of desire. Loki was clearly overcome with passion, and yet he showed self-restraint. He didn't want to just ravish his brother to satisfy his own needs. He wanted Thor to want this. Amidst this mysterious burst of heat, Loki had managed to grab onto a shred of rationale and present himself to his brother, but as a choice. To be something of mutual consent. This was how Thor knew Loki was being honest; all concerns of this being some grand prank vanished like smoke.

He stared up into Loki's eyes... his beautiful, green eyes that were soft and glowing with begging and love. Eyes that reminded him of the innocent Loki had been as a boy before growing into his mischievous ways. No, this wasn't the God of Mischief everyone had come to known before him. This was Loki, his beautiful little brother that he suddenly felt an all new emotion for. An emotion that he figured would only happen before a maiden worthy of becoming his queen.

His mind kept arguing that this was wrong, they were raised as brothers and had always loved as brothers.. but Thor's normal virtue and nobility was nowhere to be found. For too long he had yearned for things to be good between him and Loki again. To have the love they once shared before Loki's pain and loneliness had finally gotten the best of him. He wanted his little brother back, and now he was finally presented with a chance to have him, in all of his vulnerability and in the most intimate of ways.

How could Thor resist such a rare opportunity?

Loki was becoming nervous, and began twitching as a result. He was starting to think Thor was about to reject him, and the sadness growing in his chest was not mixing well with his lust-driven craze. He was about to force himself off his brother, eyes glazing over and lips tightening in an attempt at self-control, when suddenly large hands gently grasped his hips. Loki's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say anything Thor took liberty of switching their positions, flipping Loki onto his back and lying in-between his legs, which hung in the air. The younger god stared up in surprise, finding himself becoming even more turned on by being pinned underneath his brother in such a compromising position.

"Brother?" Loki questioned timidly, eyes wide as saucers, making his green irises' look like pools. From this angle Thor could read every emotion present in those childlike eyes. It made his heart beat in a strange manner and the tightening in his pants become more noticeable.

"Loki..." Thor gripped a slender wrist with one hand, sliding the other along Loki's pale cheek. "I have never thought of you as anything but my brother... and yet as you lie here beneath me, I suddenly yearn for you in ways only maidens of the past have achieved." Loki took in every word, trying to decipher what Thor was saying. Could it to be too much to hope for? Was Thor reciprocating his desires?

"I love you, little brother..." Suddenly, that chiseled tanned face was much closer than a few seconds prior. Their noses bumped as Thor breathed over Loki's open mouth. "Allow me to relieve you of your...discomfort." No more chances for talk were allowed, as Thor closed the distance and sealed Loki's lips with his own. It was soft, and yet Loki had never felt such an eruption of emotions in his entire life. Happiness was too simple a word to describe what he was feeling. His chest felt like a balloon, light and yet expanding at an alarming rate.

Loki's eyes had closed and he wasted no time in returning Thor's kisses. It was moist and warm, and soon transitioned into desperate meshing of lips and tongues. Thor nibbled on Loki's bottom lip, granting him access to the younger one's mouth. Loki moaned as his brother's tongue explored him, mapping out the crevice of his mouth and lapping over teeth. Loki tried to return the favor, but Thor's tongue easily overpowered his, yet Loki was happy to succumb.

Thinner arms wrapped around those broad shoulders, pulling him even closer. Thor ran his hands up and down Loki's body, smiling at the shivers that followed. He caressed his thighs, bringing his legs up more so the younger god was even closer and tighter around his body.

"Thor..." Loki pleaded softly. Pride was no longer his top priority. He wanted Thor to hear how badly he craved him, craved to become his.

Thor responded by kissing him, brushing some flyaway strands of dark hair. "Hush little brother...we will become one. But we will do this right." Again were those gentle, large hands roaming over Loki's body. "I love you more than anything and will not settle for anything less than making love to you."

Loki's heart melted at that, and he felt like he might start to cry at that confession. "B-Brother..." How could he properly respond to such loving words?

"I love you too..."

That was all the thunder god needed to hear apparently, for he wasted no more time prolonging their night of passion. He pressed light kisses to Loki's forehead, and began kissing his way down, over his eyes and cheeks and lips. As the kisses got further down, the more intense they became. His clothes began to disappear from his body, leaving more exposed skin for his brother to mark. Thor grunted as he hurried to remove the layers of fabric without just ripping them from his brother's body. Patience was never one of his strongest suits, but he didn't want to scare Loki. He wanted this time - their first time - to be sensual and memorable.

Finally, his brother lay naked beneath him, and Thor felt breathless at the sight. They hadn't bathed together since they were children, and Thor couldn't believe just how marvelous Loki looked. He was much thinner, even frail looking in comparison to the thunder god, but those slender limbs were not to be taken lightly. Small amounts of muscle delicately sculpted his arms, legs and chest, and his skin was smooth like marble. Eyes drifted down to the erect shaft, standing upright unabashedly, the head swollen and glistening in the light. Light patches of black curls rested amongst his groin, but his was much less hairy in comparison.

And yet it fit him so well.

He resumed his kisses, running his hands over that smooth chest in unison. They faltered to rest and teasingly toy with pert nipples, earning delicious sounding mewls from the dark-haired god. Thor grinned to himself, lapping gently at the light-colored skin. He wanted to feel Loki, breathe and taste him. It was exotic and exhilarating, doing such dangerous pleasures with his beloved brother.

He stopped just briefly when he was lingering over Loki's manhood. Loki began to tremble in anticipation, wanting Thor to do something, when suddenly his member was engulfed in hot and wet softness.

Loki cried out loudly, throwing his head back and gripping blond hair tightly. He refrained from shoving Thor's head down into his pelvic region so as not to ruin what had started. Thor sucked eagerly, loving the taste that was Loki. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in as much of the manhood as he could. Pre-cum evaded his taste buds, and strange as it was, Thor couldn't help but want more. Loki's moans were like music to him. Strong teeth grazed the skin, noticeable without being rough. Loki was panting above him, hands still locked in those messy blond strands. He had never felt such wonderful pleasure in his entire life. He felt his release begin to build up, when suddenly Thor released his brother's cock with a loud slurping noise, leaving it covered in saliva.

Loki whined. He had been so close! "Brother!"

Climbing slowly back up the younger god, Thor locked devilish eyes with Loki's annoyed and desperate ones. Ironic how Thor was the one being conniving for a change.

"Why did you stop?" Loki huffed, frowning.

"Because otherwise this night would end far too soon." Thor was being painfully romantic. While Loki was touched and appreciated it, this maddening heat he was tangled in was only becoming more feverish. Patience had always been one of Loki's strong suits, especially over his older brother, but for tonight the roles had been switched. And Loki couldn't find it in himself to care.

Wrapping his arms around Thor in a needy hug, he pulled the bulkier man closer, kissing him passionately. In an attempt to roam his hands over his brothers' body, Loki growled in annoyance at the clothing still present. He began to tug, and with Thor's quick assistance the tunic and trousers soon were discarded. When Thor was finally unshielded by fabric, Loki took a good, hard look. He was every bit as godly looking as many had raved about. His muscles were much larger compared to Loki's, and his skin much more tanned, but his torso still had graceful, manly curves that extended down his hips and to his calves. His large member stood erect and proud, which made Loki feel very happy with himself. Knowing he was able to do that to his brother, without the use of magic tricks or spells. It was natural.

"You are a sight to behold brother..." Loki breathed, his tone a strange mix of his usual silver-tongued wit and rare sincerity.

Thor grinned, not at all abashed about being on display. "Your beauty far outshines mine." He added, softly. He lowered himself onto Loki, taking a moment just to drink in the sight before him. His normally manipulative and mischievous brother, spread before him in open glory and vulnerability, dark hair spread out amongst the pillow, eyes glazed over with passion and love. It stirred something in the thunder god that he had never noticed before.

Without wasting another precious moment, Thor hastily kissed Loki. With his skin exposed, Loki took the opportunity to roam his hands all over Thor's beautifully defined muscles, and slide their way painfully slow down that chiseled, perfect chest feathered with light blond hair. Thor took in a deep breath at the sensation, enjoying Loki's touches. When slender hands started to roam near his groin, he grasped them instantly. Loki became worried he had done something wrong, when Thor gave him a reassuring look.

"It is your night brother... your pleasure is my highest priority." It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, and one of the few times Loki's interests had been put before anyone else's. He was rendered speechless, which Thor chuckled lightly at.

He held his younger brother close, kissing him sweetly. While trying to distract Loki, he took liberty of extending his arm to the nightstand beside them. He reached his way in and after only seconds of fumbling, retrieved what he was looking for; healing balm. It was the equivalent of lotion on Earth, ideal for warriors to use on burned and blemished skin to relieve pain and discomfort. Thor was no fool to the ways of men, based upon stories of Vikings in battle, and would take liberty to make sure Loki was prepared.

Applying the balm to his fingers as best as he could, he placed his hand on the middle of Loki's back. It worked its way down in touches light as a feather, tickling that cool skin. Loki panted as the touches grew softer the closer they got to his lower regions. Those large fingers grazed over the crevice of Loki's finely shaped behind. Without a word, Thor eased one digit into that unexplored cavern. It was warm and moist, and felt strangely different and yet completely better than any woman he had ever had.

Loki took in a sharp breath, the feeling not unbearable but discomforting. Thor responded to this by planting kisses on the younger god's slender, pale neck. Loki found himself becoming enticed by the pain, though it was a large relief when he adjusted to the feeling and it began to create foreign sparks in his nerves. Thor gradually added another finger, working his way in and out, stretching Loki's flesh without tearing him. This carried on, Loki's breathy cries turning into soft moans. He lifted his leg to curl around Thor's waist, making the fingers go deeper. It felt good, so good... it was more of what he had been wanting, but it wasn't the real deal yet. He still had to become Thors.

Throwing his head back with a groan, the words left Loki's lips without him realizing it. "Please brother, take me! Make me yours!" His voice was tight with desperation.

Instantly, the fingers withdrew, leaving the mischief god feeling very displeased at their disappearance. But when Thor rolled him completely flat onto his back, and lifted his legs up, Loki's heart began to beat more fiercely in anticipation. Yes, this is what he had been longing for. It seemed too good to be true.

Thor lathered himself up good, making sure he was completely coated with balm. Placing Loki's ankles on his shoulders, he gingerly lowered himself, testing his younger brother's flexibility. Which was proving to be the equivalent of a prime feline.

"Make sure you stay relaxed Loki. Otherwise it will hurt." Thor advised. Loki was about to argue he could withstand the pain and just to stick it in him already, but as Thor began slowly pushing in, his mind changed very quickly. This was much, much different than a couple of fingers. While Thor wasn't obscenely huge or thick, he was of decent size still - and the only size to enter Loki's most intimate body part. He closed his eyes and started groaning in pain as Thor soon filled him completely, gentle with each thrust. When he was completely sheathed in Loki's heat, he lay still, allowing his brother to adjust. Calloused hands tenderly caressed the younger brother's thighs and hips, all in a soothing attempt to make Loki feel more at ease quicker.

"Relax Loki. It will be all right." He whispered encouragingly, planting soft kisses on the younger god's lips in addition to smoothing over his cool-tinted flesh. Soon, Loki began to relax around him, and he began returning the kisses more eagerly. The pain had become dull, much more tolerable, and when Thor shifted a little unconsciously, it even felt amazing to Loki. He rocked his hips, urging his brother to move.

Gently grasping slender hips, Thor began to thrust in and out of Loki, shallowly at first as he tried to build up a rhythm. Loki grunted, the feeling growing more and more exhilarating with each thrust. At one point Thor raised his hips up higher and pushed harder into Loki, hitting a particular bundle of nerves. It made him see stars before his eyes and he cried out loudly in pleasure, not concerned in the least with who might have heard.

"Ahh! Brother! More!" He begged, holding onto those broad shoulders for dear life. Thor eagerly complied with his brothers requests, and began to steadily pound him in that same spot, over and over. Loki felt drunk, like he had consumed large quantities of the most exquisite wine. His head was spinning, every nerve and sensation was alight in his body, and he felt for the first time truly freed from his constant thinking. It was all about pleasure, milking in the wonderful sensations of Thor's manhood filling him, making Loki his.

Both began moaning loudly, their sounds growing indistinguishable from one another. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, bringing him in deeper. Thor grunted, the sound resembling that of an ox. Their sweat and gasps for air mingled together, making the moment all the more intimate. Loki's walls tightened more and more, taking advantage of every bit of pleasure Thor was giving him. His release was nearing fast, but he wanted Loki to experience his first. He grasped the paler erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Loki panted heavily, nails digging into his brothers back. Thor rolled his thumb over the tip, smearing leaking fluids, hearing in Loki's screams of ecstasy how close his release was approaching.

"Thor, I'm going to-!" He gasped as Thor squeezed particularly hard.

"Climax for me, my beautiful little brother..." Those words were the final bend. Loki tossed his head back, screaming to the roof as his seed erupted all over Thor's hand splattering onto his own chest in random spurts. Loki's walls clenched around Thor's shaft, in combination with Loki's release the thunder god finally reached his own pinnacle of pleasure and spilled himself in his brother, those tender cheeks milking every spurt of seed that entered. They simply laid there, gasping for air and holding each other close as they rode out this euphoric high. When he finally felt the strength, Thor carefully pulled out of Loki and lay beside him, pulling him close.

Loki sighed, pushing back sweaty dark hair as they enjoyed each other in content silence. He felt entirely relieved of his wild heat fit, but contrary to earlier thoughts, he was hoping now this wouldn't be a one-time only ordeal. He glanced over at Thor, who looked equally sweaty and yet content, and soon blue eyes were returning his intent gaze.

"What troubles you, brother?" Thor pulled Loki to him in a cuddle. Despite the initial tensing, Loki eased up quickly to the warm gesture. He found Thor's chest to be very comfortable.

A few minutes passed with no reply, as Loki tried to figure out the best thing to say. Now that his mind wasn't foggy with lust, his words needed to be carefully chosen.

"Loki?" The thunder god's words were obviously concerned. "Speak to me..."

Maybe it was how close they were, or the intimate lovemaking they just shared, but Loki felt compelled to be rarely honest.

"I'm just worried... that perhaps you wish this to be a one-time event..." was all he could manage to say without fear of his voice cracking. A brawny hand tilted his chin up, glossy green eyes locked with determined blue ones.

"You worry for nothing... I'm here to stay, as long as you let me." Were Thor's gentle words, strong in allegiance, which Loki could rest assuredly was not faltering in value. He smiled, nuzzling closer, overcome with delight.

"I love you Thor..." the words were soft and meek, but Thor knew in an instant they were sincere. He couldn't explain how, he just knew. He kissed his younger brothers temple, brushing back loose strands of hair.

"I love you too, Loki."

"We really should bathe." Now the mischief god sounded more like himself, playful and witty. Thor chuckled.

"First thing in the morning. I'm rather content lying here with you." Loki hid his blush in Thor's chest, but he made sure not to let his voice show it.

"We are sticky and sweaty though brother. If the servants see us, or the sheets like this, I don't know if even my tongue can save us."

"Relax brother. We will deal with it when dawn comes. We'll just make sure to rise early enough to take care of the sheets ourselves." He exhaled against Loki's head, his breath ruffling the younger god's hair.

"You sound alarmingly confident of that plan." Loki quipped.

"And you have a better one?" He didn't give Loki time to respond. "I won't stop you if you insist on bathing now, but I like to think my arms are comfortable enough, and you'll wait till morning to join me."

"There we are with that high confidence again." Loki teased. But he made no effort to remove himself from his brothers embrace. He _was_ comfortable, and would much prefer to have Thor's company when he washed.

"I simply declare the obvious, little brother." His chuckles were soft, laden with sleep. He kissed Loki's temple again, and was surprised when that smaller head rose up to kiss him on the lips. Thor eagerly returned the affection and they both settled back into the sheets, arms wrapped around each other, settling into the warmth and stickiness mingled with the scent of musk and sweat.

"Good night Loki." He breathed, sleep coming to claim him fast. But not before he managed to catch the mischief gods words.

"Good night Thor...thank you."

In the morning Thor would surely question why he was thanking him. And perhaps Loki would be completely honest, how Thor had returned his suppressed emotions he so tiringly tried to resist, how he had given him a kind of security and acceptance no one else had managed. Or perhaps he would resume his devious ways and make it into a riddle, leaving his brothers clues to figure out on his own.

Whatever the outcome, Loki mused as sleep swiftly claimed him, it was comforting to feel for once that thinking was not a requirement. He could think tomorrow, and until then, he would simply be content by his brother's side.


End file.
